Jealousy
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Companion piece or sequel to "Tomorrow." Flack gets jealous too.


Don knew that he was being irrational - he just didn't care. He continued to glare at the rookie cop, wishing with all his might that he could simply walk over and punch the guy in the face. Sighing in frustration, he clenched his fists at his sides, convinced that any normal person would be able to feel the daggers shooting out of his eyes.

Regardless, Officer Thomlin continued to flirt with Stella. He made jokes that struck Flack as utterly stupid, but the female detective laughed anyways. Her smile was bright, and Don could see that the rookie was just as enamored as he was.

Sighing again, he tried to focus on the crime scene.

8888888888888888

"What is your problem?" Stella asked as soon as they were back in the car.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Glancing over at her, Flack could tell that she meant business. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes bore into him. He knew that the 'I'm fine' line wouldn't work, and he took a deep breath as he debated on what to tell her.

"I don't like Thomlin," he said finally.

That made Stella frown. "What? Why?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "I just don't."

"But he's a sweetheart. He took care of our scene, made sure that no one tampered with it...he didn't even give us any of the crap about being the science squad."

"Somethin' about him rubs me the wrong way."

Stella watched him for a moment. "Alright, Flack. Spill it."

He frowned as he glanced over at her. "Spill what?"

"There's something eating at you. So come on - spill."

"Why?" Flack countered, his stomach twisting with nerves. "You wouldn't tell ME what was wrong last week."

She paled slightly. "I told you I was tired -"

"And that was a bunch of bullshit, and you know it."

"We're stuck in traffic," she pointed out, sidestepping his comment. "Which means we've got nothing to do but talk. So you might as well tell me."

Flack didn't want to say anything. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he would get himself into trouble - and because they were stuck in rush hour traffic, he had nowhere to escape to either. But he also knew that Stella wasn't going to let this drop. Sighing, he gripped the steering wheel and forced his eyes to stay locked on the car in front of him.

"I don't like him flirting with you."

Stella stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I don't like the way he flirts with you all the time...that's my job."

"Your job?"

He took a deep breath, risking a glance in her direction. "I flirt with you," he said quietly.

She looked as though she didn't know what to say. Finally, she just looked at him in confusion. "Are you jealous?"

She had hit the nail on the head, and Flack realized that he had two choices. He could either lie to her with a straight face, or tell her the truth and take the risk.

"Yeah. I am."

Silence filled the car. Stella let her eyes drift out her window, a shocked expression on her face. Don sat there in agony, his insides twisting painfully as he waited for her to say something - anything. But just as he decided that he couldn't take it anymore, Stella spoke, her voice quiet.

"I was jealous of Angell."

He didn't think he'd heard her right. "What?"

"Last week, when you asked me what was wrong. I was jealous of Angell always flirting with you. That's why I gave her dumpster duty," she added sheepishly.

Flack stared at her in disbelief before letting his gaze slide back to the traffic outside. There were a million things he wanted to say, but none of them would come out. The silence stretched on, and he worried about what she must be thinking.

The traffic started to clear, and Don knew that he had to make his move before they got back to the lab. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over the armrest, resting his left hand against her cheek and pulling her mouth to his. The kiss was short, but firm, and when Flack opened his eyes, he saw Stella smiling at him shyly.

"Have dinner with me," he murmured.

"Okay."

The cars in front of them began to move, and he went back to driving.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be jealous. Thomlin is almost ten years younger than me."

He smirked. "Yeah, but I hear you got a thing for younger men."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Only you, Detective. Only you."


End file.
